The day my son got a boyfriend
by emmaplodocus
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles, all from Burt's point of view. Will mainly focus around Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Some will follow canon, others will be original and this will include various genres. C9, NYADA.
1. Helping Blaine

This story will be a series of one-shots and drabbles, all from Burt's point of view. They will mainly focus on Klaine and how he sees Kurt's relationship – there will be mixed genres, some humour and some angst.

At the start of each chapter I will give you a mini individual summary.

Some of these will follow canon, and some will be what I made up. There will be no particular order. Had I attempted to follow canon and write in an order I would never end up finishing this so I thought this way I can post whatever I feel like, whenever I want.

I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxx

Whilst out on a date Blaine sees some bullies from his old school. Burt has to go and get them before the bullies do.

xxxxx

I was sat on the couch, an arm wrapped around Carole after enjoying a lovely meal and watching a film in the house that was blissfully quiet and devoid of teenagers for once. All relaxing thoughts however fell straight out of my mind when I picked up the phone and was met with the sound of Kurt's hushed and panicked voice. "Dad? Can you, can you come and get us please?"

My son was supposed to be on a date right now, and he had driven there himself so what the hell was wrong?

"Kurt what's happened, were you in an accident?"

"Dad we're at that restaurant opposite the shopping complex about thirty minutes away. Do you know which one I mean?"

I could hear noise in the background and what I think was Blaine's voice saying 'they've defiantly seen us.'

"Kurt you tell me right now what -"

"Dad! Blaine's seen some guys okay. Guys from his old school and they've seen us. We don't want to go out alone."

"I'll be right there. Don't leave for anything Kurt, call the damn police if you have too but stay where you are. Promise me!"

"Promise!"

"I'm on my way. I'll come inside the restaurant for you."

"Burt what's wrong?" Carole was sat alert trying to listen in and I felt a rush of warmth for the woman who was worried despite it not being her son on the phone asking for help.

"Some guys from Blaine's old school. I think they're going to start something, Kurt would never have rung me otherwise. I'm willing to bet Blaine made him." I kiss her quickly before racing off. The roads weren't going to busy now, screw thirty minutes, I'd be there in fifteen.

I was sick of this. Sick of having to worry whenever my son wants to go on a date. Tired of trying to judge whether he really had managed to have a good day out in public or whether he was trying to protect me again. Sick of societies bullshit that made me feel that way and doubt the validity of my son's happiness.

I told him once he would have to get use to being alone until he found someone as brave as he is. I'm glad he's with Blaine, and I like the boy, but god knows what those kids at his old school did to him to scare him enough that Kurt would call me and tell me about this.

I was driving far too fast and my heart was racing at a speed to match. Kurt wouldn't want to worry me, and I'm glad he has but I know that I have to get there soon before something happens and they up standing outside defenceless.

I sped into the car park and park haphazardly across two bays and making it into the restaurant I see with relief they are still sat inside at their table. Kurt saw me and they stand to follow me out.

Blaine looked more downtrodden than I had ever seen him and Kurt…Kurt just looked pissed. Having to get me to escort him to the car only meters away from them would not have been something easy to convince him of.

They're still holding hands though. My heart swells with pride.

"Where are they, did they say anything to you boys – did they do anything?"

Blaine looked around and made a noise I could only describe as a yelp. His voice is shaken and he whispers, "there, by the door. They followed us out."

I wasn't even aware of the fact I had begun to move towards the group of four lads until I felt Kurt's arm grip my own and pull me back.

"Dad, leave them please."

"Kurt they need to be put in their place."

Kurt nods his head assessing what I just said, and he glances at the group of guys, all bigger and stronger than he is and all of them looking our way, and just when I think he's going to let me go over there and make sure they aren't ever in a position to scare anyone again he's laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders, shoved him into the side of his car and is kissing him so furiously I could feel myself blushing.

"Kurt!" Blaine pulls away and even I can tell he can't decide what emotion to feel like right now.

"Er…sorry about that dad…" It doesn't stop him from doing it again though. This time I cough. "Blaine, you see them looking at us? You know what I just did? I showed them they didn't, they can't beat out of you what makes you so wonderful."

"Oh."

That was so typically Kurt. I couldn't be happier I had had a hand in raising him. God knows I managed it though. He turned out so well.

When neither Kurt or Blaine were looking I did make sure to swipe my finger across my throat threateningly which does succeed in making the guys scram and making me feel slightly better.

"Right lets go home."

"Blaine you go with dad."

Blaine's eyes widen in shock and I frown slightly wondering why Kurt was pushing his vulnerable and scared boyfriend into my car rather than his own. But I listened, and do did Blaine whose only concern is still Kurt.

"Will you drive behind him? I don't want to risk anything. They might follow him."

"They went back inside don't worry." I did it anyway hoping at least seeing Kurt's car in front of us would offer him something. Kurt had faith that I was going to console this kid, he probably had a bit too much faith. I had no idea how to be a father to yet another totally different kid.

"He's mad at me."

"Kurt isn't mad at you Blaine."

"Why didn't he want me to go with him?"

"He wanted me to talk to you. He isn't mad, he's just hoping you'll listen to me where you won't listen to him."

It was odd, seeing Blaine looking his age, usually you could be fooled into thinking that this respectful and dapper kid was much older.

I just hoped he wasn't going to cry. Then I'd be the one who would need to stop freaking out.

"I should be able to protect my boyfriend. We didn't even stay for dessert." His eyes are fixed on the car ahead of us and his voice is pained and finally, he's given me something. I could relate to that. Not being able to protect your loved ones. I knew how he felt.

"Who were those guys Blaine?"

"They were from my old school. It looked like they were on a massive group date with their girlfriends, but one of them spotted me and…" Jesus Christ. They had specifically chosen somewhere a half hour away from this god-forsaken town and they still hit trouble!

"Did they do anything?"

"No. They spoke to me though. Insulted Kurt. Threatened us. I knew they weren't going to let us go without some kind of confrontation. Four against two. We wouldn't have made it."

"I did wonder why you called me. Kurt isn't usually one to ask for help."

"I made him."

"How?"

"I had to come clean about some things." He looked sheepish. Like I was going to scold him for lying to my son, but I knew that whatever secrets he kept were the same ones Kurt kept from me before he left McKinley, and I knew they were kept for the same reasons. "It took a lot for my dad to send me to Dalton."

I knew already about the Sadie Hawkins dance, and Kurt had confided in me that Blaine's father resented his son going to Dalton – an all boys school was nothing less than a school for gays in his father's opinion. Not that I thought he deserved such a title…

"The Sadie Hawkins dance wasn't the first, only or last time I was really badly hurt. I don't think Kurt ever really realised that being actually beaten up was a regular thing. I certainly didn't want him to know. Those guys put me in hospital twice, they would have hurt him just to get to me one last time."

"Blaine you did the right thing. You recognised when you weren't safe and you did something about it, you did nothing to endanger yourself or my son. Don't you see that you did protect him? You're both going home safe and that is what matters."

He just nods and I have to ask him something even if I am scared of the answer.

"What would you have done if you had been by yourself and seen them Blaine?" My tone was soft but this kids responds to authority and asking him questions would be only way I could prompt him, he would never offer the answers himself. It also meant he was honest with his answers. He didn't have the guts to stand up to his boyfriend's father and tell him to keep his nose out of his business. I needed to exploit that to make sure he was safe.

"I would have ran for my car and hoped for the best."

"You wouldn't have called anyone or had a staff member escort you out?"

"I," He stutters in a way that makes me wonder if they had even considered that, I doubt it – asking for help from me would have been bad enough for Kurt, he would have hated getting it from a stranger. "I would have been too embarrassed to ask."

"And to call someone?"

"I would never endanger Kurt or my friends like that."

"Someone adult."

"No one would have come."

We pull up to the house where Kurt is already there waiting outside and talking to Carole but I wave them in ahead of us and Blaine understands we aren't finished yet and waits where he is.

I pull out one of my business cards from the pocket in the side of the door and I hand it to him.

"Blaine this is my mobile number. Put it in your phone. I'll come if you need me to." He looks at me for the first time since we got in the car and his eyes are wet but I know that know I've confused him as well. "I know you'll take it and won't intend on ever using it but think about how mad Kurt would be if you don't ring when you could have and you end up hurt. Me as well. You have no excuse now. Doesn't matter where you are or what time it is. You ring me."

He nods and looks at me in wonder, I see his hands are trembling slightly and his voice is hoarse when he thanks me.

"Finn will come as well you know. He's a real good brother to Kurt and he's said to me he will protect you as well."

"He said that?"

"Yeah." I smile. Everyday Finn does something new that makes me like him even more. He is a good kid. "I think he's relieved Kurt's found another friend that has equal interest in those fashion magazines but who also likes shooting zombies."

This time he actually smiled, I knew this would cheer him up. What boyfriend didn't want to be protected by the entirety of his boyfriend's family?

"I'll have to thank him."

"He'll appreciate that."

"I appreciate this. It means a lot."

"Well it means a lot to me that you did the right thing tonight and weren't interested in saving face. You're shaken up and upset but you're unharmed, and so is Kurt. You carry on protecting my son and for as long as you do I'll make sure I do right by you as well."

And I knew, that I had indeed done right by him. I knew how much my number meant to him, I could see it in the way he nearly suffocated Kurt with how hard he hugged him as he got through the door, and how he squeezed his eyes shut and how he shyly offered his hand to me when he left our house.

I hoped he would never, ever have to use it but as much as I hoped this I hoped even more that if he did need too, he would.

xxxxx

I genuinely love Burt's point of view and I hope I did it justice, please let me know what you think – constructive criticism is welcomed :) do you want more? The next one will probably be happy.


	2. Hair Gel

This is just Burt watching Kurt and Blaine acting immensely, sickeningly cute. It's about as fluffy as it gets.

If you like it, let me know. Thanks for all of your support so far.

I have quite a few ideas for this, but if you have any you would like me to try, let me know. :)

xxxxx

It isn't easy, watching your baby boy grow up and get a boyfriend. What also isn't easy is watching your kid and his boyfriend be together.

Blaine was at our house a hell of a lot and the longer they were together the more comfortable they got. It took a while, but eventually the holding hands turned into hugging, even if they were just standing there. They would sit a little closer and flirt a little more and a few times they would forget themselves and kiss in front of us. I actually didn't mind it. Their rate of becoming accustomed to their new behaviour was faster than mine, of course, and it was weird but never made me uncomfortable – why should it? Carole thought it was sweet as anything and Finn would normally just roll his eyes or throw something at them.

I thought it was sweet too. They felt comfortable enough to be boyfriends around us all and most importantly, I loved seeing Kurt happy.

One Saturday I got home after having to do some emergency work on a car for a couple of hours and they were cuddling on the couch together. Kurt had somehow managed to convince me into allowing Blaine to stay for the entire weekend. They were good though, kept to my rules – the same ones Finn followed. They usually sat in the living room together knowing they would be checked up on if they were in Kurt's.

I frowned though as I spotted them because it took a few seconds to register that the boy my son was cuddling was actually his boyfriend and not a stranger because his hair was crazy.

I chuckle and pat him on the head as I walk past them. "Nice hair kid."

He snorts. "Kurt hid my hair gel when I got out of the shower and he saw my real hair."

"I can't believe you've never let e see it like this!" He was running his fingers through it.

"Well there is a reason."

"It looks so good Blaine!"

Settling into an armchair too tired to be bothered to shower right now I watch as Finn bounds through the front door. He spots Blaine and is less subtle than I was at hiding his shock.

"Oh hey dude. Woah your hair is huge." Kurt giggles and I'm pretty damn sure it's because the kid actually blushed. "I've just been talking to Puck and everyone's going bowling later are you two in?"

"When?"

"About an hour?"

Kurt cocks his head to the side and looks at Blaine. "What do you think? Could be fun."

Blaine smiles. "You don't strike me as the bowling type."

"Yeah well I'll kick your ass at it so…"

"Challenge accepted. I'm in."

"Great! Everyone else already knows I just figured I might as well tell you two."

"I'll get changed." I look at Kurt, I don't understand why going bowling needs an outfit change when it probably took him longer to dress morning than it did me, Carole and Finn combined but I've learnt not to ask.

"Hey Kurt while you do can I have my hair gel back?"

"Nope."

"Kurt!" Blaine got off the couch. "You never had a problem with my hair before!"

"Well that was before I discovered this!"

"Okay I won't go then."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

I thought they were going to end up in a ridiculous argument there and then and I couldn't decide whether to jump in or run away but Kurt just howled with laughter and skipped into the kitchen.

I follow them in so I can get a cup of tea and see Kurt is actually running around the table and he shrieks as Blaine makes a garb for him. I wince, wanting them to calm down but not enough to make them. I love seeing Kurt this happy and if Blaine can make him happy enough to run round the kitchen table laughing his head off he deserves a medal.

This realisation sees me heading up to Finn's room to grab a tub of the stuff he uses. Looking round the room makes me wince. As long as he clears his mess up from round the house I'm happy and I'm not strict on the whole neat and tidy thing, never have been. Somehow though Kurt managed to grow up and be obsessively clean with me never telling him too. Going into Finn's room with laundry everywhere always shocks me. The kid has a remote controlled dinosaur on his windowsill and about 30 CD's strewn across his bedspread. I leave the room and decide not to ask any questions.

I go back downstairs and throw the tub of gel at Blaine who catches it dumbstruck until his face lights up and he dashes off to the mirror we have in the living room. "Thanks!"

"Dad!" Kurt whines.

I just shrug and smile as he takes off after Blaine. "Blaine come back here!"

They end up back in the kitchen again and Kurt looks away from Blaine only long enough to scold me for taking a biscuit out the tin. "Dad put that back!"

Blaine already has a crap-ton of that stuff in his hand ready to dump it onto his head when Kurt folds.

"Okay! I'll make you a deal!" Kurt grabs his wrist. "I will gel your hair."

Blaine acts annoyed but I know that's all it is and he accepts Kurt's demands who scrapes three quarters of the stuff off of Blaine's back into the tub and forces him into a chair.

"Kurt that's not enough…"

"Shut up. Do I look like I don't know how to gel someone's hair?"

Eventually Blaine was deemed acceptable enough by them both for the public and they left with Finn to go bowling laughing and joking louder than they had been earlier. Blaine's hair was tamed but not cemented and Kurt gave me a giant hug before he left. He was really, truly happy.

I noticed that after this, sometimes when Blaine came round for the evening just to see Kurt his hair would be gel free.

It was little stuff like that which made me really like the guy, because no, it isn't easy seeing your baby boy with a boyfriend. But it makes it easier when you start to realise he's found a boyfriend who makes him happy and is willing to do stupid stuff like wearing his hair a certain way he may not like just to keep it that way.


	3. Mother's Day

This is about mother's day. (Please excuse my ignorance if this isn't as widespread as I thought lol)

xxxxx

Every mother's day since he's been old enough to, Kurt has gone to the churchyard by himself to visit his mom. He goes at other times as well, probably more than he wants me to know. Sometimes he'll go and I will go with him. Sometimes I'll go without him. We both have certain days when we go and see her. I'll talk to her and Kurt does the same.

I've even taken Carole before. That sounds weird I know. She will never replace Elizabeth for me and Kurt but I know I will never replace Ron for her and Finn. Neither of us are trying too but we have that common ground and we understand each other in this respect. Maybe that's a crucial reason why we got on so well. I love her, I genuinely do. I just can't forget the woman I loved before her.

I love everything about Carole, and I wholeheartedly love the way that she cares for Kurt. No one looking from the outside in at our family would ever be able to tell Finn is her biological son, she treats them both the same.

Maybe I didn't realise how deep down Kurt needed more than just me in his life until I saw how well he adjusted to her. It was hard for him at first, of course, but it warms my heart to see them together.

This particular mother's day was the first with us as a married family and the mother's day had come nearer to the end of the year than the start. On the Friday before mothering Sunday Kurt sat down with me on the couch and I knew he wanted to talk.

"Dad… its mothers day this weekend." He knows I know that, so I shut up and let him work his way into whatever conversation he wants to have. But he was silent for a full five minutes after that and I couldn't take it any more so I prodded him.

"You going to see mom like usual?"

"Yeah." His voice was soft, it always was when he spoke about his mom. I'm not sure how much he remembers about her but I know he loves her with all his heart which makes it incredibly hard for him to talk of her. "I'm taking Blaine."

Now, that took me by surprise. He had reached an age where he wanted me to stop going with him on this day. Kurt wasn't one who liked others to see him vulnerable.

"He asked me. Asked if I wanted him there. He said it didn't matter if I didn't, he would drive me there and wait in the car, or just come around and see me afterwards but he said he wanted to be there for me if I wanted to let him. I almost told him no but I know if we get there and I want to be alone he'll leave."

"That was nice of him." And it really was. A lot of guys out there wouldn't even do something like this if they were asked, they especially wouldn't offer off their own backs to voluntarily go to a churchyard and comfort their inevitably heartbroken boyfriend.

"I think she would have liked him."

I put my arm around my son and pull him closer to my chest. He bottled things up Kurt did. He worried about me and my health and what I thought even though I was supposed to be the parent. He grew up too fast. And it wasn't very often he would sit down and show his vulnerability like this. It reminds me of the conversation I had with him, about being gay, about how he knew it was so truly unfair society told him he couldn't hold hands with a guy and dance with one at his prom. We ended up in a position much like we were now.

"I think she would have too Kurt. I can see how genuinely happy he makes you, and offering to go with you on Sunday, I don't think that's something a guy would offer to do if he was just trying to score with you and throw you away. He's won a little bit of my respect there kiddo."

"It surprised me. When he offered. He's the only one to ever make the connection of how hard mother's day is. None of my other friends have ever even called me before to see how I am. And I don't talk about it, about her, very often you know. But Blaine's known me for the least time and somehow he knew what to do. That's why I'm taking him."

It took him another five minutes to get to what he originally had sat down to talk about.

"Dad…I want to get Carole something for mother's day."

I'm not an emotional guy. I get angry, mostly. But I don't cry often and I'm crap at explaining how I feel. I guess I'm not too proud to admit Kurt probably learned to bottle his emotions up from me. I'm awful at anything awkward. I cant even think the words never mind say them to express how I felt about this, I just wanted to thrown myself at my son's feet for growing up to be this wonderful selfless young man.

"I'm not…I'm not ready to call her mom or anything, maybe I never will. And I know she doesn't expect me too but…you guys sent me to Dalton and it wasn't just you that missed out on your honeymoon, wasn't just your money…she's been so good to me."

"She would love it if you got her something Kurt."

"What can I do though?"

"Why don't you bake her a cake?"

I don't know where the idea came from, but I knew it was right, Carole didn't want gifts, she would love the gesture of Kurt putting so much effort and passion into something like that though, something homemade.

"That's a good idea. It's not right for me to ignore her on mother's day."

Kurt saying this and willingly recognising this woman as more than someone he lived with because I wanted him too. Seeing how much they got on with each other and how Kurt had cried at our wedding. It made me love Carole even more. And I never thought it would be possible to love Kurt any more, but in tat moment, I did.

On Sunday Carole stood staring at the gorgeous cake Kurt had made her – one that if you didn't know him you would assume he had snuck out and bought from a fancy shop. He had iced the words, 'Happy mothers day Carole' onto it and even made some little icing roses that earned Blaine a smack on the arm when he asked where he had brought them from. Carole had tears in her eyes and Kurt smiled at her and hugged her. I knew that he knew deep within him he had done the right thing.

The was a knock on the door, which I answered to find Blaine with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The question regarding the flowers must have shown on my face because he answered my unspoken curiosity.

"I brought them to put on…I brought them for Kurt's mom."

"Thank you Blaine."

I appreciated it. Because it didn't matter what I had ever thought of him before, all I knew is that Kurt had found someone a lot sooner than I had expected him too. Blaine was doing right by Kurt and this would mean the word to him, and that bouquet of flowers in his arms for my late wife meant the world to me.

xxxxxx

Thank you once again for your support!

Hope you liked it :)


	4. The Talk

This is my first attempt at writing something actually on the show…I had to think long and hard about this one…

I tried to write Burt a little less accepting of Blaine because this was early on. I would love to know how others viewed this scene.

Anything you recognise is from episode 2.15 and is obvioussssssly not mine.

I hope you like this - it feels different from the others so I'm not sure how it will be received.

Thank you all again!

Xxxx

There was never any specific reason for it, but I had never had _the talk_ with Kurt. That would have always been a task his mother would have turned too. And she would have turned to it perfectly as well. But I'm not her and not only am I painfully aware of this, but Kurt is too. I had thought about it. Of course I had, sex was everywhere nowadays there was no escaping it. But Kurt was…Kurt.

Kurt wasn't a normal teenage boy.

He wasn't out for all he could get. He was as far from me at his age as he could have possibly gotten. It took me longer than I am proud to admit that sex wasn't always something I appreciated on an emotional level.

I knew that I probably should have bit the bullet and spoke to Kurt but for most dads the sex talk is patting them on the back, telling them to have fun, be sensible and not to knock anyone up before handing them a box of condoms. Kurt though…Kurt was special and despite that, he didn't exactly have many options.

After your kid hits a certain age you just think of it as a given, that they know about that stuff and you just sit and watch them grow up and hope they use that knowledge well. Kurt was exposed to that stuff every single day and they did sex ed at schools. That was it really wasn't it?

Only it wasn't it. One morning I had wandered into my son's room and found a boy in his bed and my heart had just sunk. Kurt didn't even think he had done wrong, and he hadn't really. He'd been responsible that night, hadn't drunk and made sure his friend didn't drive drunk. This friend though, this friend was male and Kurt was gay. Blaine should have slept on the couch - Kurt knew I wouldn't have batted an eyelid at finding a girl next to him.

That had been a wake up call. It became clear to me that Kurt and Blaine had genuinely not done anything that night and it became clear to Kurt that he was getting older now and that things like this changed. There were rules set in place he had to follow. Puck can sleep in Finn's room and Rachel can't. Blaine can't sleep in Kurt's room and Mercedes can.

Relieved to find out Kurt hadn't done anything in a drunken state of lust to wake up feeling used in the morning I was as happy as I could have been given the circumstances that day, and then he tells me to educate myself and I was floored.

I didn't know anything about gay sex, really and I should have made that effort with Kurt. So I did. Every day you hear stories about kids and what they get up to and I can't hear that Quinn girls name without thinking how glad I am that Kurt cant get pregnant. I cant look Puck in the eye without thinking about what a relief it is to know that Kurt can't come to me tomorrow and tell me I'm going to get a grandkid ten years too early.

The biggest reason for not talking to Kurt after my own cowardice was simple. I trusted Kurt. I had never so much found him watching porn, and I have never found any in his room either – the kid hid a damn box of tiaras underneath his bed instead. There were signs that even I couldn't miss that he wasn't ready to talk about sex. And that was good. Because if he couldn't talk about it, he wouldn't be doing it. I had taken his naivety, his disinterest, his lack of options to be comforting.

It was that same boy who I found in my son's bed who ripped that comfort out from under me.

xxxxx

I was working on a car in the garage and Blaine walks in. All confident and smooth and asks me outright if I had ever talked to Kurt about sex. I couldn't remember Kurt ever having said the word sex, nevermind in my presence so what the hell was with this kid?

Some guy who Kurt raved about all the goddamn time, was 'definitely gay' and had already slept in his bed wanted me to talk to Kurt about sex?

Suspicious doesn't even cover it.

Every reason I had for avoiding this talk was coming back to haunt me because now I couldn't decide whether it was a good thing that Kurt was still not so much as even talking about sex. Because if he wasn't talking about it he wasn't ready to do anything physical yet, but the fact that Kurt wouldn't even talk to this guy who was the only gay kid he knew, who was wholly accepting of Kurt being gay, was worrying.

Blaine was stood here talking to me about how he thinks my son is the most moral and compassionate person he has ever met, about how he is worried about Kurt.

I was milling around the car trying to avoid the kid's eyes so I could work him out. Why was he here? What kid would ever think it was a truly good idea to go your friend's father and get them to give their kid a lecture on sex? What the hell were his motives?

I have no doubt in my mind that Kurt liked Blaine. The first gay kid he meets is single, attractive, confident and shares Kurt's interests? Kurt talks about him a little too often and lights up a little more when he does.

Did Blaine know this? Surely he had to know I would kill him if he tried to take advantage of my kid? He was ballsy but he wasn't stupid. This was a risky move.

"I'm blown away by your guys relationship. You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars? I think he did it because he thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight."

It was that. That comment about his father that would in the end make me decide that Blaine wasn't here because he thought the risk would get him some action. Gay kids don't have many options but he's at an accepting school and he won't be the only one out there – he's popular and is interested in fashion and football enough to get along with anyone. Why would he risk certain death to trick my son into bed when he could have anyone?

It's true and it's an idea that I can't shake that maybe that is the reason. But Kurt wears his heart on his sleeve and despite that, despite having an easy to read, honest to God son, even I could see how upset Blaine was. How jealous he was with the relationship I share with Kurt even though he was trying so hard to hide it.

No one spoke to Blaine about this stuff, because no one cared and now he wants Kurt to know that it's different for him. Because he knows that Kurt works in this very same garage because he likes it and not because I'm hoping he'll get off with a girl on the hood of a car.

The scoff in the kids voice when I ask if his dad had spoken to him about this made me think. Did I really want Kurt to go searching for this information himself?

No.

Who knows what he will find? And it wouldn't tell him anything special, wouldn't warn him not to throw himself around like he didn't matter, the internet would just tell him how to do things. Would tell him the risks physically, wouldn't tell him how broken he would be emotionally if he threw his virginity away as though it didn't matter, as though it wasn't something he would remember and regret forever if he gave it to the wrong guy. And I know Kurt, he doesn't ever have to talk about sex for me to know that Kurt would be crushed if someone ever took his virginity and then bolted.

"_And one day he'll be at a party and maybe have a few drinks and he'll meet some guy and he'll start fooling around and he's not going to know about using protection or STDs…"_

As much as I wanted to tell Blaine to just go home and mind his own business, as much as I wanted to shake him and force whatever agenda he had planned out for my son out of him, he was right. The fact that he was refusing to get this information was worrying. If he got it himself he wouldn't get everything he truly needed and if he stayed in the dark he would be completely alone, clueless and have no support.

What if Blaine was speaking from personal experience? It wasn't a personal experience I ever wanted Kurt to have. He should find out things about relationships – not even just sex, before he meets a guy and not in regret afterwards.

I've overheard the guy's nights that Finn has over here, and I remember myself at their age, I know how guys work, I know what they're after. And Kurt's gay, girls parents wont be warning Kurt not to hurt their daughters, I had to warn a guy not to hurt my son.

"_I don't have the relationship with my dad that you have with Kurt. I think it would be really cool if you took advantage of that. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping."_

"_You are."_

And he was. Because who the hell was he to tell me what I should be telling my kid about sex? But all he had really done, was tell me that _someone _had to tell Kurt, that he himself had tried and failed to give my son the information I had taken for granted he already knew. I was going to have to have to talk to him about sex despite him refusing to talk about it to someone his own age and someone who also had to know about gay sex as well.

Kurt wouldn't be happy.

Truth be told, I wasn't happy either.

xxxxx

I was still in a state of compete bewilderment when I got home. Torn between taking Blaine's advice and wanting to throttle him. Luckily, Carole helped calm me down.

Carole was all for me following Blaine's wishes and talking to Kurt and she scolded me when I ranted about how Blaine was just hoping I would so he could get Kurt and hurt him.

Carole sighed and peered at me over a cup of coffee clearly wishing I would drink my own and calm down. "Look Burt. If Blaine's telling you that you have to make sure Kurt knows about this stuff then they've obviously spoken about it to show Kurt's lack of knowledge and at his age Burt, he needs to know."

"I don't want him to turn into a normal teenage boy. I don't want him to start looking for guys and one night stands."

"Then you have to tell him that. Burt, Kurt's different. Him and Blaine are different. And it isn't because they are gay Burt, it's because they're a different type of guy from Finn or from Puck. I have overheard many a conversation between those two over the years and I guarantee Kurt and Blaine's conversation about this stuff will have been a lot better. Finn would never admit to not knowing something, would never ask if he had a problem and Puck would never come to me trying to protect Finn. I know just the kind of guy you don't want Kurt to be or to end up with, Blaine isn't it. Their conversations about guys will not involve rating their looks and stating where would be the best place to have sex with them."

"What if though…Blaine is just doing it because he wants Kurt?"

"Then he wants a relationship and not a quick one night stand."

I scoffed at her and she rolled her eyes. "How do you know?"

"If they do end up together Burt, Blaine has just helped you in ensuring Kurt has his wits about him. He's made it harder for himself. Being educated about sex won't make Kurt want to go out and do it but it might make sure he doesn't regret it when he does. Finn regrets his first time and from what I overheard one emotionally scarring night a few years back Puck's first time involved a car and a trip to the health clinic." She placed her hand over mine briefly before leaving me alone in the kitchen for a bit to think. "Kurt's might too if he knows nothing about the risks."

With that I knew that the damn kid was right.

What really stayed with me was Blaine talking about his dad because he was telling me how much it had screwed him over having a dad who refused to talk to him about this, and I had the opportunity to talk to Kurt but was ignoring it. That wasn't fair. Kurt had said himself hadn't he? That I needed to educate myself, I would rather Kurt be having sex and able to talk to me about it than lie or struggle with something alone. He had to know he could come to me and he had to know he was special.

At the same time, I felt resentment born from the fact that somewhere between the tiaras and the interest in boys Kurt had grown up. And shouldn't I have known myself how naive and innocent he was? How potentially stupid he could be?

In the end even if Blaine was lying to my face and had his own sexual interests rather than Kurt's well being in mind – and if that were true I would hurt him – without Kurt talking to someone about it, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. Wouldn't be able to make the right decision about who was the right person, where was the right place, and how he could be safe.

So I went to the damn health clinic.

I was probably the first man in all of Lima to go there and collect a bunch of pamphlets on gay sex and the risks of sex and 'How You Know You're Ready' sex. I was almost certainly the first man in Lima to get them for his son.

Now I had to read the blasted things and try and talk to Kurt about them.

xxxxx


	5. McKinley

!Spoilers for 3x01 The Purple Piano Project!

xxxxx

Kurt rushes into the shop Monday afternoon after the new school term starts and just gushes about Blaine without so much of a hello.

"Blaine transferred to McKinley!"

"Why?" He rolls her eyes as if he had been expecting me to gush too. What else was I supposed to bloody say?

"To spend more time with me. Because he loves me."

Love. There's that word again, that word that I heard non stop for a week after Kurt returned from New York, the time they first said 'I love you' to one another and Kurt glowed for days.

If you don't think guys can glow, you're wrong.

I look at him, all smiles and teeth and he's doing it again. Glowing.

Having a son in love was exhausting.

He gets himself a clean sheet out the office and lays in on a stack of tyres so he can sit.

"It's brilliant! We'll get to spend so much more time together. He's coming round for dinner on Saturday by the way."

"He's round every Saturday."

"And now he's at McKinley!"

"Kurt." I stand and lean on the side of the truck I'm fixing and look into his eyes. "Are you sure he thought this though? Sure he did this for the right reasons?"

He frowns at me. "He did it for us both. So yes, I'm sure. I thought you'd be happy about this! For me and for yourself! You hated me driving to Dalton all the time and you worried about Blaine when he went back so late at night, aren't you pleased for us?"

He looked like he did the time I accidentally ruined one of his designer shirts by shoving it in the washing machine. Confused as to how I could think it was ever a good idea, and really, really sad. He was bummed I didn't feel the same way.

"Kurt I'm thrilled at your guys relationship you know that. I just want to make sure that this doesn't end badly in the future."

"Why would it dad?"

"I don't believe it will if Blaine made the decision himself, and is happy with it. He was at Dalton a lot longer than you were Kurt, is he ready to go back to an un-accepting environment, does he know what to expect?"

"He knows dad. His boyfriend's the prom queen, remember?"

I scowled because yes, I did effing remember.

Kurt stands up. "See you later dad."

"Kurt just sit down and talk to me. I'm looking out for you guys."

"I would never force him dad. We talked about it and said how we would love to go to the same school again but when I found out he'd done it I checked and I said to him, I asked him outright if he had done it for me because it could lead to a terrible break up and resentment and anger and he said wanted to be with the person he loves and then we hugged and I just want to do that every day. And now I can."

"Good. Okay then. Just checking because rash decisions can backfire, but if he's sure and you're both happy, that's great."

"Thanks dad."

"Tell Blaine I'll see him Saturday."

Kurt left, probably a bit less impressed than he had been when he'd arrived. I didn't want the kid to misunderstand me - of course I thought it was brilliant he'd found someone that loves him so much he would leave all of his friends, status and security behind…but I'm practical and not blind sighted by love.

There is a chance, no matter how small, that they could break up. And if they did the cause, or the outcome could well be a fight about how Kurt had forced Blaine into McKinley, or how Blaine didn't have to leave Dalton about how he knew how things would be. It was a potential fight and now I know they've talked and covered those bases themselves, it reassured me. It would be a shame to make a decision like this based on the moment, to make it without forethought or reality. It was comforting to see that Kurt had already sought the reassurance Blaine was doing this for the right reasons. If it was purely to be with Kurt, should things get messy Blaine can't argue with resentment and Kurt won't despair with guilt.

I hope with everything in my entire body they don't break up because happy Kurt is exhausting, there's no doubt heartbroken Kurt would be unbearable.

xxxxx

That Saturday Kurt and Blaine had spent the entire day babbling with a whole new enthusiasm about McKinley, I almost went back to work. Coming from a private school Blaine was less used to the antics, and had no friends to share stories with when he had been at one before. The result of them sharing schools again was constant jokes and tales about their days, the most interesting of which was something about an exploding purple piano.

School was not that crazy back in my day.

They were both extremely happy.

It was just the three of us sitting down to a healthy homemade - by Kurt, of course - dinner. Carole was working a late shift, Finn was out with Rachel and God, the girl means well and is polite and nice and all but hands down would I rather have Blaine at the table than her. Adding her tonight would have been the equivalent of putting Kurt and Blaine on fast-forward.

"So Blaine how has your first week been?"

"Quite good thank you. Better than I thought. It's different, takes a lot of getting used to."

I wonder if they know that I noticed the load of laundry Kurt did on Wednesday night with only two outfits inside, wondered if they knew I had noticed they had changed their outfits because their school ones were within it.

"What did your parents think to you transferring?"

He went pink and Kurt studied his food but also grabbed for Blaine's hand. It was a deliberate action meant for comfort…one that I noticed.

I asked, not to be rude, but because I was genuinely interested. I was so, so worried about Kurt when he changed schools. Whether he would like it, fit in, make friends. It had been a huge important decision for him, one that had won out with safety rather than his pride and bravery. It had killed him to do it, and killed me to have to send him away everyday. But it had been wonderful to know he was safe there, but gut-wrenching to know that deep down my son had always been happier in the same school as his bullies. So when he moved back I was constantly on edge again, waiting for a call saying he had been attacked, trying to judge how much he was lying to me when he said his school day had been good and feeling guilty for knowing this and still being happy because Kurt was happy there again.

I tried to imagine, knowing all of that, how I would feel if the reason behind Kurt wanting to leave school was for a boy.

Blaine never speaks about his family freely, and a sour look is on his face whenever he does. I know enough to know that myself and his dad are completely different.

My son reaching for his boyfriend's hand upon the mention of his parents was not a good sign.

An uncharacteristically nervous Blaine admitted to me in the past his dad rebuilt a car with him with the goal of making him straight not bonding was also not a good sign.

So yes, I did desperately want to know what had allowed Blaine's transfer to move the two boys closer when as far as I knew, that was the last thing his dad wanted.

It's an issue I think I may have to push in the future.

Especially since I knew all to well why he was at Dalton in the first place. If Kurt had wanted to return to McKinley for one person in particular upon romantic intentions I would have been a lot less supportive in re-enrolling him.

"They were fine about it, happy." He was avoiding my eyes.

"Not worried?"

"Nope. Kurt this sauce is wonderful." I understand he wasn't being rude, Blaine was never rude. He was just very obviously uncomfortable and that isn't something that sat well with me at all. What kid gets like that because I asked him two questions about his parents in regards to his new school? He politely excused himself from the table to go to the toilet, likely in the hopes of a subject change when he returned. It's something Kurt did a lot too.

Kurt watched Blaine go and scowled before talking softly. "They were happy about him transferring. But by happy he means relieved."

"Relieved about their child who got beaten up requesting to leave a school with zero tolerance for bullying?"

"Relieved he suddenly wanted to go to a school that wasn't all boys."

I would defiantly have to talk to Blaine at some point.

"Kurt you ignore the promises I know you must make to him about secrecy if he's unhappy at home, or if he's in danger do you understand me?"

He smiles sadly. "I know. I would never put him in danger. They're horrible, but they've made him happy in letting him transfer."

Blaine made the decision to transfer himself, he and Kurt needed each other, I was reassured to hear they had been mature enough to talk about transferring together. I hoped, as unrealistic as it was that they did stay together for a very long time. I hope transferring didn't become a wedge between them, like everything else I wanted it to strengthen them. If going to McKinley was going to make Blaine happy then I sincerely hoped it worked out for him.

Blaine returns looking slightly embarrassed at his quick exit and I grant him a conversation about football wanting the relaxed boy back in place of the unsure one.

Kurt sat pleasantly enough for the ten minutes we spoke until he couldn't take listening to us anymore.

"Blaine I'm glad you break the stereotypes and everything but man I'm bored right now."

Just like that my conversation with him was gone. "I'm sorry. Did you read that article I n Vogue about scarves? I thought it was going to be self explanatory at first but it had some good tips in it."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand before they launched into a full blown discussion.

Great. Now I was bored.

xxxxx

I'm not 100 percent with this one, I don't think it quite has the same tone but after watching the episode (which I loved! What about you?) these are concerns I think Burt would talk to Kurt about. And I have a back story for Blaine's parents in mind which ties in with my oneshot 'Home for Christmas' which I eventually want to rewrite from Burt's point of view and put in here. :)

I was thinking about a Prom Queen reaction next chapter what do you think?

Also, shameless self promotion but if you like pre-Kurt Blaine, filled with angst and old school flashbacks, check out my story called 'Settling In.'

Thanks for reading everyone. Xxx

Also, sorry for attributing vogue with scarves, I'm fashion retarded and it was the first thing that came to mind.


	6. Prom Queen

This is the prom queen chapter, I really hope everyone enjoys this one.

xxxxx

Kurt had been looking forward to this for far too long for it to be a success.

Kurt's excitement over prom increased ten-fold when he and Blaine made things official and became boyfriends. It took him two hours to plan the outfit he was going to wear just to ask Blaine to the stupid dance.

It was nearing the end of the night and Carole had just got off the phone with the school - a phone call concerning Finn in place of Kurt was the last thing we had expected. She was furious with him but I knew that she was equally worried about Kurt and Blaine when she called him afterwards and told him he could stay out as was planned but he was grounded for two weeks starting tomorrow.

We were just discussing him and what had happened when the lights of a car lit up the front room as Kurt's car slid into the driveway.

That wasn't good.

Puck's after party, the one that Finn was still going to purely because I was too preoccupied to scold him tonight, was also supposed to be where Kurt and Blaine were. I was worried about the party in itself - a stereotypical party and prom night but I let him go as long as they came back home at a certain time. The time they were supposed to be back though was later than usual, and now, they should have only just been on their way there.

I knew it.

Something must be wrong.

Of course it was.

One night was all Kurt was asking for, one night where he got to be a normal teenager enjoying prom with someone who just so happened to be his boyfriend and not his girlfriend. He wanted a brilliant memorable and sweet night with Blaine.

Only, that's just not the way the world works. It's not that kind. I had lived too long, lost too much and grown to be too realistic to ever think tonight would be kind to my son with his higher pitched voice, his boyfriend and his kilt. It had never been.

I had sat up waiting for them to come in, sat up ready to run out the door at any moments notice if Kurt needed me.

For every piece of optimism installed inside Kurt I had a piece of reality within me, slurs and hateful names would be the best case scenario he would face tonight, and now he was coming home early.

They both came in smiling, hand in hand and had barely closed the front door behind them when the first words out of my mouth were "are you hurt?" Kurt shakes his head and I turn to Blaine, "are you?"

"No Dad, we're fine."

I finally looked at them properly. My eyes went from Kurt to the crown dangling in his fingers and hit the roof. I didn't bother to ask if they'd had a good night because that would be dependant on my next question.

"What's the crown for Kurt?"

His smile slid right off his face and beside him Blaine stiffened. "I, ur-"

It was a crown. He had been to prom. "Prom king huh?" My voice was icy but in comparison it was warm compared to how freezing cold my stomach felt.

"Not exactly," he muttered.

Carole moved forward and clutched my arm speaking softly to Kurt. "Oh sweetheart tell me it's not what it looks like."

Blaine was standing looking awkward and I was getting nervous. Nervous and impatient.

Furious.

"Dad don't be angry it's okay."

"It is very much not okay Kurt. Is it too late to go to school, will the teachers still be there?"

Carole stroked my arm. "Burt not tonight, go on Monday."

"Prom queen Kurt. Are you serious? Tell me that I'm misunderstanding, please tell me I've got this all backwards."

"No, you haven't." He was already beginning to blink furiously and it was a bloody wonder that he was smiling when he walked through the door at all. "I'll be right back."

Carole looked crushed and Blaine looked sad as soon as Kurt left the room. Kurt got back with the black duffel bag that Blaine had brought with him so he could stay over. "Here." He drops the bag at Blaine's feet. "I'm going to get ready for bed, start my moisturising routine, you know…"

"Kurt…"

"Tomorrow Blaine." He turns to me, "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay dad? I just, I really, really want to get to sleep right now." He turns to walk away but Blaine grabs his arm and turns him around and gently places a quick kiss to his mouth. It was over in two seconds, it was sweet enough to make Carole and smile but it was enough for me to wonder why this first step of public affection right under my nose was tonight. "You are wonderful Kurt Hummel, I was lucky to take you to prom."

Kurt leaves and I know him, he'll want to go to bed right now, want to crawl under his duvet and just for a night, forget. But I had to get answers now, so I let Carole go after him instead, knowing she can comfort him and mother him like he needed right now before bed and I could go mental in the morning. I sit Blaine down at the kitchen table and wait opposite him for answers. He loosens his tie and puts his face in his hands and when he finally looks up I know he's ready to talk.

"Your son is amazing. We were stood there waiting for the prom queen announcement, and the name that Figgin's calls out, is Kurt's."

I was devastated.

"He runs out. And he's crying so I follow him into the hallway and just when I think he's given up, I ask him if he wants to leave and all of a sudden something within him just clicks. He says to me 'prom's about redemption.' He didn't want to run away. He said, they can't touch him, or us, or what we have and he went back in there."

Blaine's still talking, his hands twisting nervously in front of him but despite everything there's a slight smile on his lips. "God if it were me I never could have gone back. I didn't go back. I'm still at Dalton, he was so brave."

It wasn't hard to pick out the self hatred Blaine was dealing with. Blaine had sat with me and Finn, his arms crossed insecurely around himself, watching Kurt twirl round in his kilt he had agreed he didn't want to give any one a reason to "cause trouble." Afterwards Kurt had told me that at a dance Blaine had gone to, he'd had the crap beaten out of him. Yet he was still here, fresh from prom with his boyfriend.

It killed me inside to admit that me and Blaine were right that night.

"We were right Blaine."

"No, we were wrong. He was absolutely right. He handled it brilliantly, he showed them. He's so brave…It was horrible. So humiliating what happened to him and yet, he made it through the night."

All I could do was sit and stare at him. This boy was falling in love with my son. He had gone with him to be humiliated so Kurt didn't go alone and he still came home with him afterwards.

It scared me and pleased me all at once

xxxxx

Early that morning before anyone else was up and out of bed, I take Kurt a coffee because I knew he would be awake. Sure enough, he was lying in bed not so much as even pretending to be fast asleep.

"I knew you'd be up Kurt, you can never sleep in. Always scared you'll miss something."

"Thank you for leaving me last night."

I nod. I knew he would appreciate that and was hoping it would be fair exchange for a conversation right now.

I don't comment on how obviously tired he was.

He sighs. And then he smiles.

"Kurt you really need to tell me what happened, I don't understand why you're smiling."

"It was a good night dad. Didn't Blaine tell you everything?"

"Yes he did."

"Well then that's why I'm happy. You win some you lose some."

That was Kurt all over. I just don't understand why my son has to lose more than most and more to the point, I really couldn't see where he had won.

"I don't understand the connection."

"Dad! I got my slow dance!"

"You did? He didn't mention that."

Words Kurt had spoken to me ages ago flooded my mind. 'Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that I like? Why cant I slow dance at my prom?' That dance had been so important to him.

Kurt takes a long drink of his coffee and puts it aside, he sits up and puts on his face that tells me I'm in for one hell of a story. He's sat twiddling the crown in his fingers and I want to take the blasted thing and chuck it out his window. It was unsaid how devastated he had been but I could tell he didn't want to dwell on it because he wanted to get to the part of the night with the dance.

"- and Karofsky just leaves me standing there -" Good. Because why exactly would I want him dancing with my son? "- and that was what was worst about it. I was just stood there like a total idiot by myself. And Blaine steps in. Dad, he was terrified. When the actual slow dances were going on we were both just stood there like idiots watching everyone else and he wanted to ask me and I wanted to ask him but being at prom was just too much, and I was wearing my kilt and after everything that happened to him before…I thought Blaine had done so much for me I'd let him have this one and I just left it, and we didn't dance. After it was over I thought I'd lost it. I should have just asked him. I missed my chance to slow dance at prom with my boyfriend. I really regretted it."

My son is a romantic, and he gets every ounce of that from his mother. For our first anniversary I brought her a book. God knows why she married me. I can just imagine him watching all the other couples dance together, I know it would have crushed him thinking he had missed that chance.

"So anyway, there's me stood by myself and Blaine asks me to dance. I don't care that I was left alone there after being humiliated and I don't care I was wearing a crown because it was perfect. He was so nervous but he still did it. It was worth it."

God, he and Blaine had been so brave last night. Kurt had told me about him getting beaten up at the last dance he went to. It must have been so hard. I must admit, I was certainly warming to the boy the more I saw of him.

"Kurt, it doesn't change the fact that -"

"I know that dad!" His eyes were tearing up, starting to go red and I hate seeing him cry so much. "It wasn't the brilliant, perfect, magical night I wanted it to be. It was a planned thing so the kilt didn't even matter. But knowing that even if the whole school hates me enough to do that, that I have a boyfriend willing to admit he's with the prom queen and to dance with me it could be a lot worse you know? If Blaine weren't there I would have left. But I feel…I feel like I beat them in a way, because they did that and all it did was give my boyfriend the courage to ask me to dance. And that was all I wanted."

I hugged him close to me and sigh as his face presses into my chest. "I'm so sorry Kurt, but I'm glad you got your dance, and I'm glad you have Blaine."

My son should be happy he got his dance but why should he have to fight for that right at the expense of school wide bullying? Because he's gay? Because he took another boy there? Another boy who got beaten up at his own dance and still took my son to his, who watched his date be crowned prom queen and still danced with him.

I was happy for them, but I was equally furious.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast I'm sure Carole's talking Blaine's ear off."

Kurt let out a shaky laugh and followed me to the front room, where sure enough, Carole and Blaine were sat together on the couch. Blaine beamed when he saw Kurt but Carole was laughing.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton?"

Kurt flushes but looks pleased with himself.

I was confused. "What?"

"That was, that was what I said when I got crowned. 'Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.'"

I was stunned.

"You stood up in front of your entire school, with a crown on and said that?"

He just nods.

Had Kurt stood there and given them all the finger that wouldn't have been nearly as effective.

I don't think I've ever been so proud of him.

xxxxx

Monday morning saw me storming down the halls of Kurt's school heading straight to the principle's office.

I barge in without even knocking. I don't care about being rude to a guy that has done nothing to earn my respect. Nothing to protect my son.

"Prom queen huh?"

"Ah! Mr Hummel!"

"Prom queen."

"A very unexpected result -"

"It was a joke. A cruel and deliberate act of bullying that you allowed!"

"He handled it perfectly!"

I glared at the man. "Only because my son is an amazing and his other option was to run away just like they wanted!" He tries to say something but I don't want to hear it. "You should never have read his name out, you could have said there was a problem and left it at that. You could have made the result up! But instead, you read his name out and you stand there and you crown him prom queen knowing full well he's bullied, you just let them get away with it. Anyone with a shred of humanity wouldn't have called his name out!"

"I assure you I care about my students!"

On the way here I had made one small detour that enable me to make an undeniable point.

I slam the slushie that I had brought down onto his desk and take satisfaction from watching it spill everywhere.

"If you care about your students, why is this still here when my son has thrown away more shirts than I even own because they were ruined?"

He splutters and I wanted to punch him.

"You are useless. At least that woman who was here before did something useful, at least she tried and was sincere when she tried to help Kurt."

"Sue?"

"Yes. Sue."

"You are no better than the bullies you give free reign because you do nothing to stop them. You don't deserve to teach. You especially don't deserve to teach my son."

I storm out of his office feeling only slightly better. It wouldn't matter what I said to him, he would always be useless. Luckily, I had a son who was more of a man than he would ever be.

I had a son who had been publicly humiliated in a way I could never even dream of, and he was still happy with the outcome of the night because all he had wanted was a blasted dance with his boyfriend.

I had a son who was better than all this. Better than high school and its poor excuse for teachers, better than the people who like to emasculate themselves by throwing slushies at others, even better than me.

He had a year left here, and then he can leave. Leave and go somewhere he is truly appreciated, leave and be himself without fear.

My son was voted prom queen at his prom, and I have never been more proud of him.

xxxxx

Crap this is long in comparison to the others!

I do believe Sue was the only teacher that actually cared for Kurt. Emma's the guidance councillor and where was she? Will basically said 'hey I know you're bullied why is it getting to you now?' and I HATE Figgins - that doesn't need to be explained. Sue expelled Karofsky and resigned in protest when he returned. At least she tried.

I would love your feedback on this chapter in particular because I really did enjoy writing it, I hope I did it justice.


	7. Finn and Blaine

I don't think this will have the same effect as the others because it's a lot of non-Burt centric dialogue but I wanted to contribute to the 'Finn being horrible to Blaine' stuff before it gets done canonically on the show and I haven't written anything in ages sooooooooooo I figured I would do it in Burt's POV.

If this storyline gets ignored I will cry and punch something because it's a wonderful set up for some Blaine angst which I LOVE.

Call me horrible but I want him to break down and I want Kurt to explode.

Basically, I wanted to write it and needed to update so I thought screw it! Let's get super-dad involved!

Spoilers for Finn's douchebaggery in S3.

Thank you for reading!

xxxxx

This is not what I wanted to come home to. I wanted a nice hot shower to get the oil off of me, a nice hot cup of coffee and a sneaky slice of that chocolate cake that probably only tasted so good just because I knew it was off limits.

Three simple things, that's it.

What I actually got was a fricking war zone.

"Finn I'm going to murder you!"

Oh God. Would it make me a bad parent if I turned around right now and left?

Probably.

"I don't get why you're even mad!"

I winced at the volume. It was certainly tempting to leave.

"What the hell is going off?"

"Finn is being horrible to Blaine!"

Finn lifts his arms up in frustration. "I only asked if he was here. Again."

"It was the tone Finn, and I'm sick of it!"

"Is Blaine still here?"

"Yes."

I nod. "Okay go get him and we will try and sort this out."

Apparently it was not going to be that easy.

"No way. I won't give Finn the satisfaction of seeing Blaine so upset."

At that moment Blaine comes slinking down the stairs looking like he's about to burst into tears. He shoots a quick glance at Finn and tugs on Kurt's sleeve but before he even opens his mouth, Finn speaks.

"Oh for gods sake Blaine can you not just butt out for two seconds?"

Blaine nods and I frown, that was the first time I had ever heard anything of dislike from Finn towards Blaine.

"Kurt, I, I'm going to go. I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause arguments."

"Well you have so good going." Finn sneered, Blaine bristled and I snapped.

"Finn! That was uncalled for."

"No please Mr Hummel it's okay Finn's perfectly entitled not to like me."

"Good because I'm sick of you being around all the time."

The remaining composure Blaine had slid right off his face and he moves towards the door. He was being very mature but he was upset, and if I could tell that then it would explain the reason Kurt was practically vibrating with rage. This was definitely not going to be sorted out quickly.

"I've already outstayed my welcome. Don't worry it seems I do that a lot." From everything the boys have told me I'm guessing he means at his own house and it pulls at my heartstrings to see him walk out from my own. He probably thinks I agree with Finn. But I don't stop him from leaving because he doesn't want to be here while all of this - whatever it is, is kicking off.

"Kurt there's nowhere I would rather be than with you but I have to respect your family's wishes. We'll talk tomorrow and make plans so I'm not here as often, we might have to frequent the Lima Bean more than usual but I know some lovely spots you'd enjoy I haven't taken you to yet for picnics so it'll be okay."

"Blaine," I say, "I'll be honest I have no idea what the hell is going on here, I'm sorry you're so upset and I'm going to talk to Kurt and Finn right now. I will get it sorted out."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

He leaves the house and doesn't so much as even squeeze Kurt's hand before slipping out the door looking sad and I turn to see Finn head towards the stairs.

"Finn don't you dare go anywhere, you look guilty so you obviously know what's going on. What's the problem?"

Kurt whirls towards Finn and I'm worried. My son is the least violent teenage boy on this planet. Probably the least violent teenager full stop, and yet I was honestly scared he would lash out at Finn right now.

"A certain bully has reduced my boyfriend to tears and has made him secretly making him regret even coming to McKinley!"

"Blaine's just sensitive." Brilliant. There goes all hope that this wasn't about Finn.

"He has been more than tolerant. Dad, Finn keeps telling Blaine to sit down and shut up, he belittles him in front of everyone for no reason and is completely unreasonable, Blaine hasn't done a thing wrong."

Finn started to kick up a fuss. Pinching in between my eyebrows I say "Finn you'll get your turn to explain. Why didn't you say anything to me Kurt?

"Blaine didn't want me too. I've wanted to say something for ages…"

"He's trying to take over!"

"He is doing no such thing!"

"He keeps butting in! I'm the leader - if he wants to do it he should have stayed where he was!"

"He doesn't want to do it! Everything he's said has been supporting you!"

"It's just an act."

"No it really isn't. You're the actor!"

Kurt's voice was shaking and he was close to crying and I knew I had to sort this out. Kurt was far too overemotional far too set, Finn was being a brat but god knows why - I didn't even know where to jump in.

"Why would you support me going to prom with someone you don't even like? Why would you tell me you were happy for me when he told me he loved me? Why would you pretend all summer and play video games with him and steal him from me to watch sports. Why did you have to act like his friend Finn? He transferred and now he has no one. He has me and Mike and Tina and that's it. And when I leave next year he'll have no one. And that's down to you. He thought you were friends."

For the first time Finn looks shocked and he twisted on the spot uncomfortably.

"Kurt it's got nothing to do with you I just don't like him."

"I haven't ever hated you more."

"Okay, Kurt calm down." If Carole walked in now and found out I had supervised whilst our sons ripped one another apart I would be in so much trouble.

"I will not calm down! I've just had to listen to him wholeheartedly tell me it's okay. That Finn liked him over summer so now, it must be Blaine's own fault he doesn't anymore and that half the people in his life don't like him so he can deal with Finn he just doesn't want to cause any trouble. He offered to quit glee! Finn, I can't believe you're willing to take everything away from him just because…because what Finn? You're doing this on purpose so you must have a reason! Jealously? Of his talent? Fear of it? Of the time he's spending with Rachel? What? There's no wonder the girls left new directions. I promise you if you force him away I will be right behind him."

"But then we'll never win!"

"Isn't your whole issue revolving around the fact that you don't want me or anyone else to sing lead anyway? What difference does it really make Finn. It isn't about winning its about being a part of something special and you're taking that away from Blaine!"

"Maybe it will do him good not being in the spotlight for a change, I'm the leader and -"

"- did it ever occur to you while you're isolating him and making him feel like crap how hard it was to leave Dalton for him?"

"Oh please can possibly be so hard for him?"

"Watch it Finn."

I step in. "Finn that's not fair, you don't know anything about Blaine, even if his life has been perfect its no reason for you to take it upon yourself to change it."

"Blaine's been in public school before. And he was at Dalton for the same reason I was. And now, he feels lonely he doesn't want Dalton back because he was popular or got all the solos, he wants it back because he had friends there. I've had to watch him cry his eyes out because you're being a bully." He turns to me, "Dad, In glee today we were actually given a duet but Blaine refused because he didn't want the hassle. And all I heard from him was that he wants to know why everyone hates him."

"Okay. Kurt go to your room call Blaine and tell him he's coming over tomorrow night while I talk to Finn. And the next time something like this goes off I want to know about it before it gets to this stage. It's ridiculous finding you both fighting like this, you're supposed to talk to me Kurt and I'm surprised you let it go on so long if Blaine is truly that upset."

"Okay dad."

He looks a bit taken aback and appropriately scolded, but I was right to reprimand him. We're honest and we talk a lot now, we survived he sex talk and nothing could be worse than that one, if Blaine's been crying then this has been going on a while and it isn't fair. I needed it to get sorted out and I needed him to stop keeping secrets.

"Finn. Kitchen, now."

I finally get my coffee and I sit across from Finn trying to think about everything I had just witnessed. I didn't know if Kurt was overreacting or not, I would find that out from Finn, but I had no idea where to start. Luckily, he spoke first.

"You're going to shout at me aren't you?" He mumbles and picks at the sleeve of his sweater.

"Only if you deserve it and not before you've told me everything. Finn what the hell is going on?"

He hums and squints at the ceiling.

"Finn come on, if you've done something wrong man up and admit it. And if you truly don't believe you have I will have a talk with Kurt and Blaine. You won't get in trouble if you've done nothing wrong but you need to talk to me.

"He just sniffs around all the time."

I want to bang my head on the table because to me, that sounds like an admission of guilt. A confirmation of everything Kurt had accused him of and I was really wishing it wouldn't be. "Maybe he's around all the time because he has no one else or no where else to go."

"He's always trying to take over its so annoying."

"Finn if he's been bothering you for a while why did you explode tonight? He must have done something really bad for you to treat him like that in front of me."

I see Carole over Finn's shoulder just getting in from work, she stays where she is, leaning on the doorframe rather than interrupting because she has literally no idea what's going on, not that I do. She shrugs at me and I want to sit her down in my place and run off to the television.

"He hadn't really, I was just annoyed. He's around all the time. Kurt doesn't have to hang out with the guys from the team he hates. I don't bring them home to bug him. It's okay for Kurt to hate Rachel I don't see the problem with hating Blaine."

It's hard sometimes, disciplining the boys because I don't ever want Finn to think I would act unfair towards him and I would never want Kurt to not turn to Carole for help in fear of her always choosing Finn's side. I would do anything for Kurt, but when he's in the wrong I will tell him so. And if he ever did try to get Rachel banned from the house, I wouldn't do it, because I'm not about to ban Blaine.

"Kurt doesn't hate her, he's upset with her and he has a reason to be after what she's doing to him with this election stuff. Even you said it wasn't very fair. But it's good you brought that up, because never, have I told Kurt she is not allowed in this house and never has he treated her unwell under my roof like you did to Blaine. I'm not playing favourites Finn."

At that moment Carole makes her entrance and she obviously got home a lot earlier than I had originally thought because she looks extremely unhappy and I find out why.

"I've spoken to Kurt."

Finn mumbles something about Kurt overreacting but she cuts him off, every bit as eager for peace and relaxation as I am after a hard day at work.

"Burt's being a lot nicer to you than I was panning on being, you've been extremely selfish Finn. You don't have to pretend to like everything about Blaine but imagine if Puck suddenly stopped being your friend and started turning on you without reason? Imagine if no one stuck up for you? Can you honestly not see why that would be so upsetting? If you truly don't like him then you ignore him, but you can not pick on him for everything he does because Kurt is right that is bullying and himself and Blaine have enough of that in their lives. He will always be welcome in this house just as all of your and Kurt's friends are. I don't want him feeling otherwise. So you apologise to him and you either make up or you give him a reason for your behaviour and tell him you aren't friends but you're willing to be civil. Either way Finn, this isn't acceptable and you will stop acting like such a brat."

"Look Finn, you don't have to like Blaine, no one is forcing you. But you will not treat him that way when he is here or at school, you shouldn't treat anyone that way so you'll ignore him, dislike him sure, but you will not bully him. And your mom's right, are going to talk to him. You apologise and you be honest with him you tell him if you don't want to be friends but you tell him you'll stop being a jerk. And you're grounded for two weeks. At least, depending on how all this goes."

"That is so unfair! Kurt shouted at me too what punishment does he get?"

"Kurt is standing up for someone who is not standing up for himself. I'm losing patience with you Finn, you have made it perfectly clear what Kurt said is the truth and I will not have it."

Finn seems to deflate a bit after hearing his mom say the same as I have been.

"Glee means a lot to kids like Kurt and Blaine and I don't like that you're taking away from Blaine the only good thing in that damn school, I don't like that you're taking away the good its supposed to do for him like it did for Kurt."

It took all of that shouting, stern talks and that last guilt trip but he finally looks defeated.

"I'll talk to him."

As soon as he leaves I turn to the fridge and wish I had grounded him for three weeks because it turns out on top of everything, he'd eaten my goddamn cake.

xxxxx

The next evening I come home to a thankfully peaceful house, Kurt was out with Blaine because his car wasn't there and Finn is sitting in the living room silently, apparently waiting for me. He waits for me to sit down but jumps straight into what he's going to say.

"I told him I felt threatened and I was sorry. That I wasn't sure why I was so annoyed with him and that I'll try harder. That I didn't want to mess things up for him and Kurt and that I would try to get back to how things were over the summer." He looked guilty. "He asked me what he should do."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him nothing. But he is a good guy, I saw it as trying to take over when I was annoyed at him but he is just like that all the time. He's nice."

"You think everything that has been said to you is fair?"

"Yes."

"Well done Finn it takes guts to swallow your pride like that. You're still grounded though. Like I said you don't have to pretend, but there is a line and I want you to stick to it."

"I didn't mean to make him feel that bad. I'm, I'm not a bully."

I can see the honesty in his eyes and know that it's genuine, he really didn't want me to think badly of him, he especially didn't want me to think he was a bully after the rough start him and Kurt had.

"I know Finn, just make sure everyone else does. I'm glad this is sorted out now, we can put it behind us okay?"

He nods, looking relieved - a look that is wiped off of his face when Kurt walks in through the front door. He's alone and I see he's failed to convince Blaine to come too but what he speaks, whilst clipped and cold, is good news.

"Finn. I've spoke to Blaine, you can live for now."

I sigh and settle back into the sofa. Thank god. Peace and quiet at last.

xxxxx

Not much Burt but I hope you like it anyway.

What do you think about a The First Time reaction next chapter? (HOW GOOD WAS THAT?) Feel free to drop by my tumblr - talk to me!

Also, does anyone want to beta for me? I've never had one before so I don't really know how it works but I really want to improve my writing and by all means you don't have to beta everything, maybe just this story? Please message me if you would like to do it!


	8. The First Time

"Hi dad."

"Hi Kurt."

I frown at him slightly, puzzled. I had been back from my trip with Carole for the election for a couple of hours and Kurt kept popping up, making small talk and then flitting off. It was strange.

"Kurt is there something you want to talk about?"

His eyes widen slightly and I know he is certainly skirting around something, and I hope he tells me what before the nerves get to him or the curiosity gets to me.

"Dad I want to tell you something…"

"Okay, shoot."

He stands next to the table, not fully up to his usual straight and confident stance, running a finger along the wood and avoiding my eyes. Whatever it was he had to say I wouldn't let him leave without telling me now because I knew there was something and damnit, it must be important for Kurt to mince his words.

"Kurt, come on, spit it out."

He raises his eyes to look at me when he speaks, trying to analyse my reaction as he blushed furiously.

"Me and Blaine, we…we had sex." I was thunderstruck. I didn't say anything so he carried on awkwardly. "Last night. Today, today is the one year anniversary of when we met."

He was choosing his words carefully, reminded me a year was a long time and I knew that Kurt had been committed to Blaine a long time.

"You. Oh. Okay."

Thank god he's a boy. He can't get pregnant. He can't get pregnant.

I need a drink. I need Kurt's mom, she would know what to say. I just sound like an idiot and from the crestfallen expression on his face I know I'm making him nervous.

I lower myself into a chair and gesture for him to do the same. He wrings his hands together nervously. I had to be careful. He'd chosen to trust me and tell me rather than keep it a secret and let me find out by myself, and the reactions would have been very different if I had. I had to make sure he didn't regret telling me so that he wouldn't regret coming to me in the future. The only trouble is I had no clue what to say.

"Was it…was it what you wanted Kurt? Are you happy?"

"Yes." The answer was instant.

"You're sure that it wasn't something you regret?"

"Dad…It mattered."

He smiles and the words I had chosen during our first talk about this rushed through my brain again and I sighed in relief. It would kill me, if he sat here now telling me about how he regretted it, how someone had taken his virginity and just left, it would destroy him.

"Were you safe?"

"We used a condom."

"Was it Blaine's first time too?"

"Yes."

"He didn't push you into anything?"

"No dad."

"Kurt…you need to tell me if he did."

"Honestly! He didn't! He urm…we talked about it beforehand, okay. Let's just leave it at that." He turns to get up and walk away and I'm reminded of the boy who previously stuffed his fingers in his ears in a bid to get away from this conversation.

"Kurt, what did you talk about?"

"Dad this is so embarrassing!" He whines and he's right because God, I'm even embarrassed, but I need to know everything. I can't risk him not being safe, or regretting his decision and I have to make sure it was a mutual one.

"He…masturbates okay? He said he'd thought about doing stuff but that he would never be comfortable if I wasn't so he, he…does that instead. So no, he didn't push me. We were both ready."

"You're sure?"

He sort of squeaks before answering me. "I, I was the one who…started it."

I honestly don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. Good because if Kurt initiated it then Blaine didn't push him, bad because it's something I really don't want to think about.

Kurt if you can honestly tell me that even if you and Blaine break up tomorrow you don't regret it, then I'm proud of you for being so mature

He looks at me in utter shock and sits down again, apparently speechless

"You're…proud?" He repeats faintly.

Yes I was.

Weirded out sure. But proud. that's what sex is supposed to be for and its not something all teenagers get

"Look Kurt, are you okay with…how it happened?"

He looks at the table and sort of blurts out in one breath, "Well Blaine was…he was on top." The second it's out of his mouth his hand comes up to guard his mouth and he squeaks and puts his head on the table and I want to do the same because god I was not asking that! That was definitely something I could have died happy without knowing.

Now, I have to talk about it.

"And…you were okay with that?"

He sniffs and lifts his head so he can talk. "Lots of people think that if you're in a gay relationship one of the guys is the girl and I know everyone thinks I'm the girl but I'm not and Blaine doesn't treat me like one."

"Good. So you were happy about…about doing it that way then?"

"Yes. And Blaine says that if I want he's happy to try the other way too."

God. They really did talk about everything.

And then something else pops into my mind, something I wanted to address even less but had to ask about.

"Are you…did it hurt?" From the mortified look on his face I knew he wanted to talk about this even less than I did, but I had to do it, now that I knew I needed to make sure he was okay…

"That's it! I'm going!" Him trying to leave was worse than sticking his fingers in his ears and singing.

"Kurt…"

He rushed his answer out, "Only as much as the pamphlets said was to be expected, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. He was so gentle."

I asked him because I needed to know Blaine had treated him well, I might never be able to look the boy in the eyes again but I was so relieved to know that he had. I also knew Kurt had been worried about it hurting because he had come to talk to me again about the pamphlets just as I told him too with any questions he had. That had been awkward trying to explain to him that it would hurt the first time even if he was a girl as well. I had to explain that after that initial, unusual pain, it would feel good and Kurt hadn't even scolded me for polishing off a beer very fast right after our conversation, he rather looked like he could have done with one himself.

But he had read those pamphlets and gone to me like I told him to and I was proud he came back to me without me having to chase him down. Just like I'm proud now that he's coming to me by himself. I know I'm doing right by him because he obviously trusts me.

The idea of a professional medical pamphlet telling him that sex would hurt had freaked him out and startled him enough to make good of his word and talk to me about it, even if he was spooked as hell, so now I had to make sure that he was okay.

"Where did you…do it?"

"Blaine's house." He looks at me through slightly narrowed eyes like he can't decide if that means I'm going to ban him from ever going to Blaine's again.

"What about here?"

"We wouldn't if anyone was here!"

"That's fair."

His head shoots up and he looks like at me like mine had just fallen off.

"I don't want you doing it in random places Kurt."

"We wouldn't. It's special."

"I'm glad you think so."

It's a heavily mutual agreement between us that I don't want to find them doing anything sexual. In this case what I didn't know would certainly not hurt me.

"Thank you for not being mad."

"Kurt, I'm not mad. You've done nothing wrong. I'm awful at these conversations kid but I'm glad you told me, it feels like you're far too young to have sex, but you're older than I was and you've used it to connect to someone you love and you don't regret it, just like we talked about."

He actually smiled. He looked so relieved he had spoken to me about it. I'm glad that he did too. Every parent wants their kids to put of having sex for as long as possible. Between his mom dying and everything that has ever happened to him Kurt could be the exact opposite of the young man he is now. He could be out drinking on the streets and in clubs picking up the next guy. Somehow I managed to raise him right and I find that having him talk to me, having him trust me, makes this whole my-son-and-his-boyfriend-have-an-official-sex-life issue a lot better to handle than I had ever thought. I'm just glad he has someone who loves him.

xxxxxxxxx

I know some of you won't like my decision to have Kurt tell Burt. It took a long time for me to decide which way to have it, and maybe having Burt find out by himself is more realistic but I think he'd be disappointed Kurt didn't confide in him and I love the idea of Kurt doing just that after their sex talk went so well because that is one of my favourite moments on the show.

Sorry about the wait, no excuse. Saying this I have a new Anderbrother story up - but I have already written it so no painful waits! And I have a new tumblr 'angst-blaine'.

Thank you for reading!


	9. NYADA

Whew. I am so sorry I haven't been updating this. I made the mistake of posting two new stories instead.

**This is a reaction to the series finale (3x22) - so spoilers!**

Please let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for other chapters.

* * *

><p>"Dad I didn't get in." This is not the phone call I have waited all day for. I did not wait by the phone for this - the tremor and the hurt in my boy's voice when he tells me that he didn't get into the school of his dreams.<p>

This isn't right.

"Oh Kurt…"

"Rachel did."

"Come home Kurt."

He sniffs and hangs up the phone.

I have no idea what to do now.

He didn't get in.

He's going to be crushed, this will kill him - New York is about getting out of this backwards town, about shaking off high school and all of the prejudice and injustice he has ever had to go through and entering somewhere more accepting, somewhere that while is the real world, should be a lot more suited to my son who has always been too big for Lima.

He deserved this.

Not that Rachel doesn't, and I do like the girl as overbearing as she can be, but it is ridiculous that she got in and Kurt didn't. Why does she always have to come before my boy? Kurt had nailed his audition and Rachel hadn't but because it was Rachel, because she was guaranteed the limelight at any glee club competition, that NYADA woman had seen her, and Kurt had been overshadowed. Maybe if Kurt had gotten a competition solo too - something that had only happened at Dalton, they both could have gotten in. When he told me all about Rachel's determination and her plan at Nationals to get into NYADA, that was what he had been thinking - that it was a way for them to both get in, together.

No matter who it was, I would always say that Kurt deserved it more. It isn't like me to be so bitter but it's going to destroy Kurt and it's one more time the world is telling him to buck up despite him being the bravest and most talented kid I know. How many more set backs does he have to go through? He didn't get class president or the lead in that play and I know that the upset he felt after those times will be nothing compared to this because he had always shrugged those off and acted happier than he really was around me, for the sake of my feelings and the sake of my heart and now he's so upset he can't even hide his feelings over the damn phone.

The front door bursts open and Kurt rushes in, tears streaming down his face and I move to rush over to him but Blaine's on his heels and he's already on it.

"Kurt listen to me you are going to New York if I have to pay for that ticket myself!"

"It's over Blaine, I clearly wasn't made for New York."

Kurt all but falls onto the couch, usually perfect posture slouched, his pale complexion is red and blotchy, just like his eyes and he's leaning forward, rocking slightly and it breaks my heart because the last time he cried like this he thought he and Blaine were over. And these hasn't been many times before that he's let me see him break down. I sit next to him and rub his back.

Blaine is kneeling in front of Kurt, holding his face in his hands and he says words of comfort that I could never have even dreamt of.

"So you didn't get into NYADA, so what?"

I know it's going to be my turn to try and comfort him soon but I'm going to let Blaine try now, partly because I want to see how he's going to survive saying 'so what' to Kurt's hopes and dreams.

"Blaine are you freaking kidding me? What the hell is that supposed to mean, so what?"

"It means, so what. This isn't the end Kurt."

"Yes, it is Blaine. NYADA was it, I'm never getting on Broadway now."

"Guess I missed the requirement that says only people that have been to NYADA can go on Broadway then."

Kurt scowls. "If you're just going to make fun of me then leave Blaine."

"No Kurt, I would never. But listen to me. So what? Even if you don't become a Broadway star there is still so much you can do, think of all the famous people that will want to wear your fashion designs? All the people that will rush out to buy the latest copy of your new fashion magazine. Or, all of the stars that will fight to have you plan their wedding for them? Think of all the scripts you can write and then who needs NYADA when you wrote the damn play you're staring in! And then, if you never give up singing, and I wouldn't let you for a second, you'll be discovered at some point. You could audition again for NYADA if you wanted to next year but there are other schools. So Kurt, so what if NYADA doesn't want you because anyone would be foolish not to and there is so much you are good at Kurt and you don't need that particular college to get noticed you'll make it Kurt."

"You really think so."

Blaine wipes his tears away and looks quite teary himself, as he scoffs at the question. "Of course I do."

Kurt flings himself forward and hugs Blaine and then he pulls away and does the same to me and I hug him as tight as I can. This isn't something I can fix, when he cried like this as a child I could buy him a new tea-set and bandage his scraped knees but I can't do a thing about this, I can just hope he doesn't give up hope to fix it himself.

"Sod them Kurt. you'll get wherever you want to go as long as you don't give up, so you didn't get into that school, everything Blaine said is true. Look how far you've come, everything you've ever wanted you've worked so hard to get. Just getting out of this town is a brilliant start alone, you'll make it kid."

"You mean that dad?"

"I mean ever y word. Sincerely."

Kurt goes upstairs claiming he needs a comfortable outfit which means he's going to curl up somewhere and watch mindless TV and probably bake some gorgeous cookies he won't let me touch.

Blaine watches him go, and as soon as he is out of sight, he crumples.

"It's not fair. It's not right. He doesn't deserve this…"

I understand what he's saying because it is all I can think. If anyone deserves to get anything he wants, and get it in New York it is my son.

Kurt comes down stairs and sits down again, leaning into my side and bringing his arms up to hook around his legs. "I'll just wait a year, and try again. I can earn some money working at the shop and we can go together Blaine."

Now, I haven't always liked this boy, but the longer he is around the more I have to swallow the suspicion I originally regarded him with, I have seen this boy surprise me and do the best he can by Kurt so many times, and he does it again now, because I was sure that at these words Blaine would agree, would say, okay and let Kurt wallow for a year thinking about what could have been so they can have another year together and I would have to prepare to have a conversation with Kurt about how wrong that would be…until Blaine speaks.

"Look at you Kurt, you can't even wear sweatpants without looking like you just designed a new line of slob wear costing hundreds of dollars, and you think that I would actually sit here and let you stay here for an extra year? As much as it kills me that I'm stuck here for another year I am not going to let you stay. You are going to New York and that way all the decorating will be done in our apartment when I get there and you can show me around because we both know how bad I am at directions."

I can feel Kurt shaking and it makes me want to see this NYADA woman for myself and yell at her. Yell at her for making my son doubt himself when his entire life he has known he is too good for everything here. Yell at her for showing that even audition processes aren't fair - shake her and tell her what she is missing.

"We'll figure something out kiddo, whatever you want to do."

"I wanted to go to NYADA! But I'm not because I'm not good enough."

"Kurt I am not going to sit here and let you tell yourself you aren't good enough. Screw NYADA! A few years time and you'll get to sell a story to one of those magazines you like so much saying how this was a set back for you that you overcame and NYADA will publicly state they made a mistake in not taking you."

"They didn't though. I didn't get class president…I just…it isn't worth it."

That ridiculous school election result was something I had been prepared for - not out of a question of a lack faith in my son, but one of the imbeciles he has to go to school with. They voted him prom queen, I would never, ever say it aloud or especially to Kurt, but he was foolish to think they would vote for him then. And now, when he had someone of talent judging him someone that wasn't swayed by balloons and false promises, someone that praised him…she had still crushed him and it was something I hadn't been prepared for at all.

"Kurt, that's just…that isn't true, you are wonderful and you're going to make it."

We sit in silence, all stewing over the same thing and Kurt eventually falls asleep exhausted and disappointed, Blaine moves to leave, he kisses Kurt's hair softly and I look at him in surprise.

"You aren't staying?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow," he says quietly, "I'm going to do some research - internships and fashion programmes and drama programmes for extra experience if he wants to try again, anything I can think of. I'll bring everything I find, any application forms I can get around tomorrow."

He's tense and sad and I had been so concerned about Kurt's physical manifestations of grief I hadn't noticed Blaine's.

"You're shaking."

"I'm furious but I don't want Kurt to see, I'll just upset him even more, tell him I've gone to box, he'll understand. and I'll be here early with applications and information and whatever I can find."

"Thank you Blaine."

Kurt's suffered setbacks before, but he has so many friends, a bigger family and a boyfriend - things he has never had before that won't rest until he is living a dream life in New York and I know I won't stop doing whatever I need to do until that happens. He's going to get the life he deserves, NYADA be damned.


End file.
